


Hope

by queenmagnus



Category: RWBY
Genre: Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmagnus/pseuds/queenmagnus
Summary: Ruby doesn't have time to deal with Cinder. She needs to get to Salem. A welcome face from Ruby's past shows up to lend a hand.
Kudos: 11





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little oneshot I wanted to write. As of right now I don't plan to write anymore but who knows!

“Ruby! Where are you? We need-“

“Yang!”

Ruby ran as fast as she could, Grimm falling into nothing in her wake as her sister’s voice was cut off with a buzz of static. Her friends were facing Salem alone and they needed her. She had to get to them before it was too late. She had just made it to the base of Salem’s lair when she was blasted backwards by a burst of flame.

_Cinder._

“And just where do you think you’re going?!”

Ruby didn’t waste any time as she jumped back to her feet. Her scythe had been knocked from her hands and she lunged for it, dodging another one of Cinder’s attacks. She rolled as she grabbed her weapon, flipping through the air as she landed back on her feet to face the determined woman.

“Cinder! Can’t you see that Salem doesn’t care about you? She doesn’t care about anyone! She just wants to cause death and destruction. You’re just another one of her pawns!”

Ruby dodged as Cinder attacked again, following through her punch of flame by flying at her and knocking them both to the ground. Ruby got her feet under Cinder’s middle and shoved her off to the side. Not wasting time to see the woman’s next move Ruby started running towards where Salem was.

“Oh no, you don’t!”

Something wrapped around Ruby’s wrist and yanked her back. Before she could recover Cinder was on top of her again, flinging Crescent Rose out her hand and out of her reach. She took hit after hit, covering her face with her hands in an attempt to lessen the blows.

“Cinder, stop! I don’t want to fight you anymore! We need to stop Salem!”

“You took everything from me!”

Ruby didn’t want to hurt Cinder. She didn’t have the time or extra aura to deal with her right now. There were higher stakes in play and if she wasted any more time with this never-ending dance they seemed caught up in, they’d all be dead . She felt her own power build, a sense of panic setting in. Yang needed her, she couldn’t waste her energy right now. Please not now.

“ARGH!”

One moment Cinder was on top of her and the next she was flying across the battleground. Ruby jumped up immediately, looking around wildly to see what had happened.

“Take this and go, I’ll hold her off.”

Crescent Rose soared through the air and Ruby caught it as she stared at the huntress that stood between her and Cinder.

“Professor Goodwitch?”

“Miss Rose, I think you’ve more than earned the right to call me Glynda.”

Ruby couldn’t help but smile, feeling a glimmer of hope for the first time since the final battle had started. Glynda gave her a small smile as well before turning to face her opponent. Ruby looked behind them and saw new airships arriving. Across the battlefield new huntsman and huntresses had already joined the fight, cutting down Grimm by the dozens. They just might make it out of this alive.

Glynda deflected a flame that had been shot at Ruby, looking over her shoulder in annoyance.

“What are you still doing here? Go!”

Ruby didn’t need to be told again as she ran towards Salem and the showdown she felt she had always been destined for.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's unlikely to happen but I would literally kill for a Cinder/Glynda showdown to pay homage to that first scene way back in Volume 1


End file.
